


Prince Igor

by jadina94



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadina94/pseuds/jadina94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times Clint had stolen his cards and he didn't get mad, and one time he became very mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Igor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in english, so please don't hate me for the many many many mistakes I'm sure there are in this story :(  
> Hope you enjoy :D

The first time Clint had stolen his cards, Coulson had simply smiled and told him it wasn't really a big problem, but they had to come back on his desk as soon as possible. Barton hadn't been in the SHIELD for long, so he could easily close an eye and go ahead.  
The second time he wasn't really that happy, but Clint was apologizing all around and the cards came back on his desk after only two hourse, so after all he could accept it.  
The third time Clint was already at his fourth year in the SHIELD, and had understood not to mess with Coulson's cards of Captain America, but probably he was trying to get killed - was the thought of Coulson when opening the first drawer of his desk he had seen there was any sign of the cards - and judging by the dust on the wood they were gone since about three hours. He re-did the knot of the tie and then went straight under the hole in the ceiling that no one had ever noticed in the way just outside his office's door.  
\- Barton.  
He didn't yell at him or something like that, but he was sure that Clint heard the calling as clear as he would have by standing in front of him. Two seconds and the head of the sniper was right over his, with a face that was like _how can you doubt about my innocence._ Only his sulking expression was missing.  
\- Yes, sir?  
\- Don't force me to come up there and take my cards from your dead body.  
\- I'd really like to see you. Sir.  
\- Barton. Director Fury doesn't like blood stains on his walls.  
\- I don't have them, but you can come and see it with your own eyes. Promise I won't complain. - Barton was grinning all around and Coulson was really tempted to go and threw him out of his nest and hardly on the ground. But first he had to find his cards, or someone would have been fiercely killed.  
\- Clint, I found these in my lab, I'd really like to help you driving Coulson mad, but I already have a few red marks on my- Oh.  
Bruce turned the corner with something that was really similar to the Captain's cards Clint didn't steal hold in his hands, but then he saw Coulson's face and was tempted to immediately go back in his lab.  
\- See, I don't have them, sir. But you can come up here anyway, I don't mind.  
\- Try to come closer than a hundred feet to my belongings again, Barton, and you won't live enough to tell anyone. I'm included, so from now on you can avoid my bedroom, thank you. Doctor Banner, I would be really pleased if you could hand me my cards again, thank you. - he took his cards and came straight back into his office without a word more.  
\- I'm sorry? - Banner said to the ceiling feeling incredibly guilty, but Clint was already following Coulson in his office.  
\- Oh, don't worry, I'll make him change his mind. - smiled happily Barton, while from the room behind him came something that sounded like _don't even try to seduce me, Barton, or say goodbye to your bow and your access to the shooting range._

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, the title is from the song Prince Igor by Rapsody ft. Sissel. Just a random title, but I love it.


End file.
